


Enchanting

by itsoundslikeabadjoke



Series: ABO Drabbles (SPN) [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, kind of, omega!Michael, they're still angels and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 04:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoundslikeabadjoke/pseuds/itsoundslikeabadjoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even the torture could bring his mind away from Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble for tumblr.

He was rarely graced with his mate’s presence now. It was a fine form of punishment, for Michael to throw him into prison without breaking their bond. Gadreel would spend his days pining and aching for Michael and his nights dreaming of forgiveness and redemption. Not even the torture could bring his mind away from him.

He did good things, small things that might be allowed here, like healing Abner and telling training angels that he didn’t blame them as they practiced their torture techniques on him…

And on the rare occasion that Michael would visit, he would touch him through the bars, kiss him tenderly if he was allowed and profess his love over and over. He liked to believe, though Michael never spoke to him, that the omega was happy to hear it.


End file.
